pensamiento y en un minuto
by Yoru no luney
Summary: trata de una chica que camina por la calle y ba pesando en todo lo que asido de su vida desde que tiene 10 años y se da cuenta que a sufrido demasiado con respecto al amor. entra a una cafetería comprarse a un cafe... se sienta a disfrutarlo cuando de repente nota que un chico muy atractivo la ve quiero dejar muy claro algo, hay un personage que no pertenece,


Nota de la autora: todo puede cambiar no todo se queda igual…

pensamientos y en solo un minuto

Caminaba por la calle pensando en todo lo malo que me a pasado desde que tengo 10 años, me he dado cuenta que mi vida asido un completo infierno no solo porque no tengo novio, si no que nadie me a amado como quiero  
solo recibo desprecio.. O solo no soy correspondida, eso a mi edad es muy doloroso.  
Porque no lo recibo afecto de la persona a la cual amo. Pienso que si sigo esperando a que llegue esa persona.. Jamás llegara, porque tengo que buscarla yo..

Me dirigía hacia el café de tikisoo, para beber algo, llaqué hacia demasiado frio esa mañana. Entre, mire un asiento y fui y me acomode… ordene y me trajeron lo que siempre pido… termine y salí, antes de irme un chico me miraba.. no me retiraba la vista, era un chico de cabello rojizo se acercaba al color sangre, pero era más caoba, sus ojos eran verde aqua, esas pupilas eran verdaderamente impactantes, Salí sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada.

Pensé que no pasaría nada después de que me fui, pero él salió tras de mí, empecé a caminar más rápido sin dirección alguna, hasta que llegue a un callejón sin salida, me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y me aprisiono contra su pecho y la pared, yo desviaba mi mirada, para no chocar contra la suya, tomo mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, se acercó a mi oído y me susurro..  
- que hermosa eres.- dijo el  
su voz ronca y sensual hizo que me paralizara, no pude moverme esa voz me había hecho que me quedara inmóvil, no dije ni una sola palabra, se separo de nuevo y me vio a los ojos, se empezó acercar a mí y me susurro en la comisura de mis labios.  
- te hare mía, espero que no te moleste – dijo ese pelirrojo.

No pude moverme esa voz era realmente paralizante, en eso reaccione y empecé a sacudirme y a gritar.  
-¡ no, aléjate, no por favor no!- grite

El me sostenía con fuerza apretaba mas su cuerpo contra el mío, metió una de sus piernas entre las mías, asiendo que evitara moverme, me tomo una mano y la apretó con fuerza con la suya, acaricio mi mejilla con su mano libre  
asiendo que lo viera de nuevo y me dijo con su voz sensual….  
- sh sh sh shhhh… no te are daño… solo quiero besarte y acariciarte nada mas, no habrá nada que te incomode o te duela-  
solo me quede quieta suspire y me relaje, sentí su aliento rosar con mi rostro sus ojos brillaban con deseo ante i cuerpo, comenzó a besar mis labios, esos besos llenos de intensidad, suaves, dulces y agrios a la vez, su lengua la introdujo en mi boca, recorriendo toda mi aria bucal, enserio me deseaba a tan solo unos minutos de conocernos, ni si quiera sabia su nombre hasta que el hablo entre besos…

Por sierto…. Mi nombre es….. sabaku… no … gaara… como te… llamas tu…. Hermosa- dijo entre beso… creo que como me estaba besando se me hacía imposible responder hasta que le dije…

Yo…. Me …. Llamo… luney… yasure- seguimos besándonos, al principio pensé que no me dejaría, pero sus besos eran tan embriagadores que era difícil resistirse…

Empezó a tocar mis muslos, yo hacía que no pero era demasiado fuerte como para que yo evitara que lo hiciera, empezó a tocarme. Sus besos eran real mente deliciosos, no podía despegarme de el, aflojo mi bufanda, desabotono mi gabardina y después bajo el sierre de mi suéter hasta llegar a mi camisa de botones, desabrocho los dos primero otoñes y comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo enredaba mis manos en su cabellera rojiza y rebelde, me tomo de las piernas y me cargo, abrase su cintura con mis piernas y me sostuve, comprimió su cuerpo contra el mío para no dejarme caer al suelo, seguía besando mi cuello y acariciaba mis muslos con suavidad.. se dirigió de nuevo a mis labios y los devoraba en verdad me deseaba, pero me incomodaba mucho pensar en eso, se separo de mis labios y se acercó a mi oído de nuevo y me susurro…

Te necesito….- decía muy agitado casi gimiendo, en verdad estaba muy excitado…. Me sonroje. Y le lo mire… no dije nada, porque no sabía que decir..

me siguió besando pero esta vez desenfrenada mente. Me separe muy brusca y lo mire con vergüenza y le dije..

No por favor, detente… no sigas mas- baje mi mirada… se acercó a mi, me tomo de la mano y me respondió.

Lo siento, no puedo controlarme, enserio me gustas y mucho- dijo llamando mi atención.

pero si apenas te vi hoy, no te conozco, apenas se tu nombre- dije levantando la mirada…

lo sé, pero yo te avisto muchas veces, cree me, estoy… enamorado de ti- dijo con esa voz tan sensual y dulce que me quede sin habla y no le conteste… se acerco de nuevo a mi y comenzó a besarme esta vez no me opuse ante sus caricias.

Me cargo de nuevo como al inicio, lo abrace con mis piernas y comenzó de nuevo acariciar mis muslos.. me llevo de nuevo al rincón donde comenzamos a besarnos y seguimos con ese remolino de carisias y besos….

Nos vimos, nos contemplamos y nos observamos, no sentí nada, te enamoraste de mi con mis miradas, me gustaste y me enamoraste…..

Nota de la autora: pensamos una cosa al principio, pero después cambia con solo una mirada u otra cosa. Pensamos en ser directos y fuertes, pero siempre asemos lo opuesto a lo que pensamos….

By: yoru no luney


End file.
